


Bold

by Jude81



Series: The Bold Type-Our Time is Now [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kadena, Muslim lesbian, Scarlet Magazine, This is now a series, black woman questioning her sexuality, fashion - Freeform, girls falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: Kat keeps trying to convince herself that going to dinner with Adena doesn't constitute a date. But what if she wants it to be a date?





	Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natali1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali1798/gifts).



> Hello all! Ok...so I know this isn't Clexa or Wayhaught. But I hope you give this a chance. This story is based on the show The Bold Type which plays on Freeform on Tuesdays! You can also watch it on Hulu. 
> 
> This show follows three best friends who all work for fashion and feminist magazine: Scarlet. Now...fashion and women's magazines like this aren't really my thing, nor is watching shows about it. But I decided to support the show regardless that it wasn't necessarily my type of show because one of the main characters, Kat, is a black woman questioning her sexuality, who has a crush on a Muslim lesbian named Adena. 
> 
> Do I need to repeat that this show is expending an incredible amount of energy and time on the burgeoning relationship between a black woman and a Muslim lesbian who is also an artist? 
> 
> Also...this show is hilarious. I was screaming and could barely breathe by episode two. This show is funny and smart, well written and the acting is on point. Not to mention it has a diverse cast and tackles a lot of social issues. Have I mentioned it's a feminist show? 
> 
> So catch it on Hulu or Freeform. You won't be sorry.

“What about this one?” Jane sighed as she tossed the black, sleeveless dress onto the pile of previously discarded clothes on the bed. “Look, Kat, we’ve basically gone through your entire closet, not to mention you didn’t like anything from The Closet at work.” She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow as she stared at her friend who sat slumped on the floor.

She sighed and looked up at Sutton who shrugged. “Ok, look.” She plopped down next to Kat, wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulder. She smiled a little when Kat put her head on her shoulder, and she rubbed her upper arm trying to comfort her confused friend.

“What do you want out of this, Kat? I mean…” she looked at Sutton, who had also plopped down on Kat’s other side, but it was obvious Sutton didn’t seem to know what to say either by the way she bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders again. “Ok…Kat, what do you want out of this? What do you want to say to Adena?”

Kat groaned and lifted her head from Jane’s shoulder, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. “I don’t know. I’m so confused. I’m not gay! I’m not even bi… I’m hetero. Right? I’m hetero?” she pressed her fingers into her temples, staring at the floor, wondering who she was trying to convince at this point. “I don’t know…Adena…she’s just different,” she whispered.

She lifted her head and stared at the mirror across from her. “This isn’t a date. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. I think it has to do with the follow up article I’m going to write about her and her art.”

“But do you want it to be a date?”

Kat winced at Sutton’s quiet words. That was the million dollar question, the question that had kept her up the last two nights tossing and turning, kicking the covers from her over-heated body; the question  that hounded her every hour of the day as she sat at her desk working on the new Virtual Reality app for Scarlet Magazine. Did she want it to be a date?

“I don’t know.” She could feel the bile turn in her stomach, and she wanted to be sick. She wanted to forget about the question. She wanted to forget ever meeting Adena. But more than any of that, she wanted to go to dinner tonight with Adena; wanted to sit across from her and listen to talk about her photographs, about the women behind the veils and scarfs. She wanted to hear about Adena’s travels, her most embarrassing moment, the moment she first fell in love. She wanted to hear Adena say her name with the gentle cadence of her middle-eastern heritage.

She pushed herself to her feet and shook out her shoulders. This maudlin’ was unbecoming, it was ridiculous, and she didn’t have time for it. “This isn’t a date.” She ignored the twinge in her heart when she said it. But she forced herself to walk once more to her bureau. She yanked open the third draw, rummaging around until she found one of her favorite t-shirts. She untied her robe, letting it fall to her feet, not caring that she was just in her underwear and bra in front of Sutton and Jane. She’d lost track of how many times they’d been in her room just like this, helping each other pick out the perfect outfit for their dates. Except this wasn’t a date. The twinge in her heart hurt a little more this time. She pulled the soft black t-shirt over her head, smiling at the way it settled across her breasts and stomach. She wasn’t sure what it was about this particular t-shirt, but she always felt confident in it.

“Really? You’re going with Wonder Woman?”

Kat ignored the amusement in Sutton’s voice, turning around and raising one shoulder in a shrug. “Why not? Isn’t she everything we always wanted to be?” She looked down at the gold Wonder Woman emblem across her breasts and smiled again.

“Ok,” muttered Jane as she clapped her hands. “You have thirty minutes to get to the restaurant.” She pushed the closet doors open wider, narrowing her eyes as she perused the jackets and pants still hanging up. “Not a date,” she muttered as she chewed on her lip, her hands rifling through the jackets.

“Got it!” She pulled out the royal blue suit jacket and shook it out before holding it out to Kat. “Come on, it will look good. Let’s go.”

Kat nodded, as she grabbed a hair tie and gathered her dark, curly hair in one hand as she fought to tie it off.

“Nope. Not happening.” Sutton grabbed Kat’s hands, pulling them away from her hair as she ran her own hands through Kat’s hair, shaking out the tight curls. “Your hair is beautiful, and you are going to wear it down.”

Kat laughed. “I’m Black, Sutton. My hair is unmanageable most days.”

Sutton cupped Kat’s cheeks lightly, “Shut up. You’re beautiful and so is your hair. You know better than to listen to white men and women who tell you your hair is too curly or whatever those assholes say.” She glared at Kat who rolled her eyes at her, before dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Adena will think you’re beautiful too.”

“She already does.” Jane smiled and lifted her hands waving them at Kat. “I mean…look at you…how could she not?!”

Kat smiled and wrapped one arm around Sutton’s waist, and the other around Jane’s. She pulled them tightly into her body, still amazed that she was lucky enough to call these women her best friends.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice a little too tight, a little too wet.

“Ok, enough…Pants. Oh and put on the jacket.”

Kat slipped her arms into the jacket that Jane held open for her as Sutton started rummaging around in her bottom drawer. She pulled out two pairs of pants, eyeing them both critically before tossing one aside.

“Ok, these. Put them on. Jane, she still needs shoes.”

Kat grabbed the soft charcoal gray trousers and stepped into them. They hugged her long legs and bottom perfectly, tapering down to fit snugly at her ankles. She turned around after buttoning them eyeing herself in the mirror. So far, so good. Casual but a little sexy. Sexy? She bit her lip, hands on her hips. Maybe not sexy enough?

She turned back to see Sutton holding a pair of black ankle boots, and Jane holding a thin gold chain belt belt that exactly matched the gold WW emblem on her t-shirt, and a thin, white tie. She shook her head. “No, I think…the red heels?” Her voice died on the whisper, and she blushed slightly as Sutton arched both eyebrows at her. Kitten heels. She’d bought them on an impulse. They were insanely expensive, too expensive, but they made her feel sexy, confident. Bold.

She slipped the heels on, smiling at the added inches they gave her. “Really? A tie?”

“It’s sexy and playful, but not too playful.” Jane rolled her eyes, gesturing for Kat to come closer. She tied a loose tie with the thin silk and slipped it over Kat’s head, leaving plenty of room around her neck. “There done.”

Kat turned and looked in the mirror nodding slowly. Confident and bold. Sexy and playful. Comfortable and comforting. She was ready for this non-date meal. She rolled her eyes before grabbing a clutch from the bed. She made her way down to her door, hesitating for a moment. The taxi was already out front. She turned and looked at Sutton and Jane, “this is ok, right? I mean…I’m doing the right thing?”

“If it feels right, then it’s right.” Jane tucked a wisp of hair behind Kat’s ear before giving her a little push towards the door.

“Now go get you some from this non-date thingy. Be bold!” crowed Sutton as she slapped Kat on the butt, laughing at the way the other woman groaned before slipping out the door.

“She’s going to be ok, right?” Sutton turned her eyes towards Jane, worry etching fine lines in her brow.

“Yes, absolutely. Kat is smart and strong. She’s got this. And maybe she’ll figure out a few things tonight.”

Sutton nodded, throwing an arm around Jane’s shoulders. “Why do I feel like we just sent our baby off into the cold, cruel world? Dating dudes is easier, I think.”

Jane shrugged, “Maybe. Want to watch a movie? I have popcorn.”

“So we are waiting up for her to come home?”

“Well d’uh.

  
 **********************************

She hadn’t expected this non-date to be quite so...easy. She hadn’t expected that her nerves would settle in her belly when Adena smiled at her, and she certainly hadn’t expected the way her heart would suddenly race when Adena wrapped her arms around her, hugging her just long enough to convey friendly affection, and yet still not nearly long enough for Kat’s liking.

Kat leaned back in her chair, idly rolling her dessert fork between her fingers. It had been Adena who’d suggested they share the cheesecake dripping with raspberry sauce, and she’d found herself helpless to say no, despite the fact that she wasn’t particularly fond of cheesecake. But it had been worth it simply to watch when Adena took her first bite of the creamy, decadent dessert. The moan tumbling from her lips could only be described as sinful.

Kat had watched, her mouth open slightly in astonishment, as Adena’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as her tongue darted out to swipe the crumbs from her lips. The moan and the look of pleasure on Adena’s face left Kat feeling vulnerable and anxious, and she squirmed in her chair, willing the blush in her cheeks to disappear. But wiggling in her chair only made her more anxious, as she quickly became aware that her panties were damp.

She cleared her throat, sitting up slightly and laying her fork down next to her plate. “That night at your place…” her voice trailed off as she remembered sitting on the floor of Adena’s apartment watching the candle light play about her face, packing contraband in the form of dildos and vibrators for Adena to take back to her own country. “You said that your hijab isn’t a form of oppression? But isn’t it a form of oppression in your country?”

Adena smiled and laid her fork down, resting her elbows on the table. She cupped her chin in her hands leaning forward, “You are correct that in my country, the hijab is forced upon women. Some would still choose to wear it, others would not if they were given a choice. But I choose to wear the hijab, and because I choose to wear it, it does not oppress me.” She smiled and dropped her hand to the table, rubbing the pads of her fingertips over the white linen tablecloth. “I think it is hard for you Westerners, especially you Americans, to understand that the hijab or the veil or scarf isn’t a universal sign of oppression.” She hesitated for a moment before continuing, “It isn’t just my people that only see the veil that women wear. Westerners only see the veil when they see the women of my country and from other countries in the Middle East. But we are more than that.” She gestured in the air, “That is what I am trying to convey in my art. But perhaps you fear it. The veil. I don’t know. But for me…this is my choice, just as it is my choice to decide to take it off.”

Kat nodded slowly. “We fear what we don’t understand. And the ability to choose is the basis of all power. Without the ability to choose, you have no power.”

Adena smiled and nodded. She watched her dinner companion for a moment, noticing the small lines of stress at the corner of her eyes, the way her nose wrinkled slightly when she was about to laugh. She wondered when it was that she had grown adept at noticing the small details of Kat’s face. Perhaps it was because the other woman refused to leave her mind. Not a day had gone by since she had met Kat weeks ago in her studio when she’d come to convince Adena to let her publish an article about her work, that Adena hadn’t thought about Kat.

And when Kat had sent her the photo of herself holding a sign _Misunderstood._ She’d realized then that there was more depth to Kat than she had originally considered. Kat had known immediately how to reach Adena, and it had left her reeling slightly, although she had managed to hide it well. But not well enough. Her friend and sometimes bed companion, Amina, had noticed Adena’s preoccupation with the social media director from Scarlett Magazine. She had told Adena to figure out what it meant, and that was exactly what Adena was going to do.

“With choice comes power, and with power comes responsibility. And with responsibility comes the bill to be paid.” She laughed as she looked up at the server who’d arrived with their bill, and she grabbed it ignoring Kat’s protests.

She scooped up her bag, digging through it until she found her wallet. “No, Kat. I asked you to dinner, so I will pay.” She handed the server her credit card, before turning her attention back to Kat who was…pouting. Pouting.

She swallowed with some difficulty, her mouth having suddenly grown dry. She reached blindly for her glass of water, wincing as her fingertips bumped the side of the glass, causing water to slosh onto the table cloth. She wasn’t used to feeling discombobulated around women. She was used to being judged for the shade of her skin, for the hijab that she wore, for being a lesbian; but she was not used to feeling so exposed in front of other women. In front of this woman.

But the pouting…the pouting just might be her undoing. The girl was beautiful and smart, funny, and kind. But when she pouted…she was adorable, and Adena wasn’t sure what it meant that she simply wanted to scoop the other woman up in her arms and hold her tightly.

“Fine. Next time I pay.”

Adena jerked her head up in surprise. Next time. She licked her lips and nodded slowly, watching mesmerized at the smile that blossomed across Kat’s lips. Her dark eyes glowed in the low light, and Adena found herself leaning forward, before she realized what she was doing. She jerked back awkwardly, flustered and suddenly unsure. But had it been her imagination or had Kat been leaning forward also?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kat’s chair scraping across the wooden floor. She looked up, her heart sinking as she watched Kat pull her coat on, grabbing her clutch. She said nothing as Kat walked around to Adena’s chair, tugging her jacket off the back of her chair and holding it open for her.

“I was thinking, perhaps we could take a walk down near the river? There are usually dozens of street musicians about. We could stop…” her voice trailed off, and she wondered if she sounded as unsure even desperate as she felt. She wasn’t ready to say good night.

“Yes, I would like that.”

Kat’s eyes widened slightly before she smiled, excitement making her hands sloppy as she helped Adena on with her coat. She wasn’t sure how her hands found the lapels on Adena’s coat or why she felt the need to straighten them, or why she let her fingers linger as she stared into Adena’s warm brown eyes.

Gold.

There was a gold splash on the iris of her left eye.

It was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

“Kat?”

She stepped back, her hands falling to her side, victims of self-inflicted gravity, and she turned away, suddenly unable to look at Adena. Her throat felt tight and scratchy, and she didn’t know what was wrong with her, or what she even wanted. But for a brief moment, she had wondered what it would feel like to press her lips against Adena’s, to wrap her arms around her, feel her body pressed into her own. And it had left her feeling hot and itch, had left her wanting.

“Kat, are you ill?”

She stiffened slightly at the feel of hands on her back. They felt like two live coals burning through her coat, close enough to burn her, brand her. She wanted to shake Adena’s hands off her back, but more than that, she wanted to step back into her arms, and feel Adena’s slim arms wind around her waist. She coughed and shook her head.  

“Yes, of course. Sorry, I was just…um….” She finally turned around to face Adena, her heart leaping in her chest at seeing the concern etched so plainly on her face.

“I have made you uncomfortable.”

“No!” Kat grabbed Adena’s wrist, her fingers closing around the cuff of her jacket. “I mean, no. No, you haven’t.” She straightened her back and let go of Adena’s wrist. She smiled brightly, ignoring the cold fissure yawning open in her chest.

“Come, there is a girl down on the water. She plays the violin. You haven’t lived until you’ve heard her play. She plays until about 2:00 AM. We have plenty of time, but still. We should go.” She grabbed the door, holding it open for Adena who slipped through it quietly, not saying a word.

Kat cursed under her breath looking upward, “Please,” she muttered. Before plastering another smile on her face, far too bright and cheery. She let the door close behind her with a whoosh.

They walked quietly down the street, ignoring the bright lights from the shop windows, the people pushing and scrambling past them. They turned left at the end of the street, trading the din of hundreds of people on the streets for the sounds of the river and the quiet footsteps of people passing by them.

It wasn’t long before they heard the first strains of violin filtering down the street. They stopped just outside the circle of light that splashed down from a lone street lamp. The girl sat with her back against the street lamp, the violin under her chin, and the soft, haunting notes fell from her fingers like rain.

“Have I offended you?”

It took a moment for the words to register, they were spoken so quietly. Kat shook her head, her throat itching and tightening again. She shook her head again, her hands clenched into fists hidden in the pockets of her jacket. She shuffled her feet, refusing to meet Adena’s gaze. But when she felt hands rest on her arms she turned to face Adena, her head down, shoulders hunched.

“Oh, Kat. You have nothing to fear from me.” Her voice broke on the last word, and Adena wished she knew how to make it right, how to help this young woman, who had quickly grown to someone she cared for, perhaps too much.

“How can I help?”

“Hold me.” Adena wasn’t sure who was more surprised by Kat’s words, but she carefully slid her hands up Kat’s arms, to her shoulders before wrapping around her shoulders and drawing her into a hug.

It was only when Kat slumped against her, her own arms wrapping around Adena’s waist that she realized she’d been holding her breath. Her arms shook slightly as the feel of Kat’s warm body sinking into her own, and it caused a small shard of fear to wedge itself deep into her heart. But she ignored it, choosing instead to press her cheek against Kat’s head. She could feel the girl’s breath buffeting her neck, warming her cool skin. She could feel the warmth spread throughout her body, and she realized she was more than content to simply stand there and hold the girl while the violin played on.

“I-I want…”

She said nothing, but when it was clear that Kat wasn’t going to finish her sentence, she craned her neck to look down at her face, smiling at the way Kat hid her face in the crook of her neck. As reluctant as she was to move Kat, she wanted to hear what she had to say more.

She nudged Kat’s head with her chin, until Kat finally raised her face, straightening slightly, but not moving out of Adena’s arms. “What do you want, Kat?”

Kat pulled back just enough to stare into Adena’s eyes, inches from her own. She could feel Adena’s breathe lightly caressing her lips, and she barely managed to keep her eyes open. “To be bold. I want to be bold.”

Adena smiled, leaning in ever so slightly, her nose just barely kissing Kat’s own nose. “Then be bold.”

Kat gulped, her eyes widening, and she dropped her gaze to Adena’s mouth, before taking a deep breath and moving forward. And when her lips scraped against Adena’s, she sighed into her mouth, her eyes closing as she wrapped her arms tighter around Adena’s waist.

Kat wasn’t sure what she expected…fireworks maybe? Maybe nothing, just skin pressed against skin the way you would press your finger against your hand. But instead she felt heat, gentle and soft, spreading across her skin, delicately plucking at her nerves.

Her fear faded in the warmth of Adena’s arms, her anxiety soothed by the tender press of Adena’s mouth against her own, her excitement fueled by the swipe of Adena’s tongue across her lips.

Oh to be bold.

**************************

She wondered what their story was, these two women wrapped in each other’s arms standing just on the edge of the pool of light. She’d been watching them out of the corner of her eye, as her fingers danced along the strings of her violin. She’d been planning on stopping early. Not many people were about tonight, but instead, she played on her for the two young lovers, the notes filling the air, ghosting across her skin.

She smiled and played on.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you do think?


End file.
